


Bound

by zzzett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned Nero/Vergil, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Spardacest (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: Dante leaned back to admire his handiwork: Ropes crisscrossing Vergil’s naked torso, going up around his shoulders to then, he knew, travel back down to his wrists, binding them together behind his back. Another set of ropes were wrapped around Vergil’s thighs, keeping his knees bent and spread where he sat on the bed.“Hello, gorgeous.” Dante made no effort to hide the hunger in his gaze. “You like this?”--Written for DMC Secret Santa 2020 on tumblr.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlueSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueSalt/gifts).



> Written for @lovely-gluesalt on tumblr. Happy holidays!

Dante leaned back to admire his handiwork: Ropes crisscrossing Vergil’s naked torso, going up around his shoulders to then, he knew, travel back down to his wrists, binding them together behind his back. Another set of ropes were wrapped around Vergil’s thighs, keeping his knees bent and spread where he sat on the bed. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Dante made no effort to hide the hunger in his gaze. “You like this?”

Vergil’s visage was as cold as ever, but the slight flush of his pale skin and his already tenting boxers told his twin what he needed to know. He shifted a little and the ropes creaked, holding him tight; unless he deigned to use his demonic powers, he wasn’t going anywhere. “It’s acceptable,” he muttered, as if Dante could miss the way his flush deepened.

“Oh, is it?” Dante shuffled closer, his mouth nearly on Vergil’s, and cupped his bulge. Vergil inhaled sharply. “You’re all hot already, just from this,” Dante breathed as he palmed him, bringing him to full hardness. “I knew your tendencies, but I had no idea you would like being in my mercy so much, Verge. Do you like being helpless for me, big brother?”

“Don’t push it,” Vergil gritted out, though the words’ effect on him was obvious. The ropes creaked with each small movement, giving him no room from Dante’s touches. Nothing to do but endure, to take whatever Dante would give him- he shivered with the thought, turning his head aside. Dante’s hand felt so good on his cock and Vergil needed more, but it was a long way before he would say it.

Dante knew though. His insufferable twin knew everything, knew just how to play him right. He grinned. “But you like being pushed.”

“Dante-” His warning was cut off with a gasp as Dante pinched his nipple. Vergil quickly shut his mouth to muffle his own sounds, but Dante’s ministrations didn’t stop. He licked the line of Vergil’s lips, making him close his eyes against the closeness.

“C’mon,” Dante nosed at his jaw, his hand finally pulling Vergil’s cock out of the boxers as he kept teasing his nipple. “Relax. Jus’ wanna make you feel good, Verge. Jus’ wanna give you what you want.”

A small whimper escaped Vergil. It was true, he had wanted to be here, he had dreamt of this many times: To be bound so thoroughly and let someone- no, let Dante do whatever he wanted. All his brother was doing was just that.

Why was it so hard to let go?

He felt demonic energy in the air, then suddenly it was claws caressing his hardness. Dante’s single hand had triggered, and before Vergil could look, that hand ripped his underwear clean off, leaving him completely bare. The simple show of force made him moan, his inner devil submitting to the other’s. 

He felt the deep rumble of Dante’s chuckle at his neck. “That’s more like it.”

Then sharp teeth was buried into Vergil’s neck, pulling out another deep moan. He couldn’t resist his own desires any longer- didn’t need, nor wanted to. His body slumped in the ropes against Dante, sounds falling freely from his lips at his twin’s touches.

“Mmm Nero should see you like this…”

Vergil froze, and everything was suddenly hotter, his heart jumping in his chest. Dante kept talking where was worshipping his chest now, jerking Vergil off in a slow, tight grip. “He wants it, y’know. He wants you as much as you want him.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Yet his cock was jumping with the words…

“You like that, huh, Verge? Bet he would, too. Seeing his father willingly bound and desperate, all for him…”

 _Damnation..!_ Vergil’s retort came out as a pathetic sound he would never admit to making as Dante pushed him toward the edge, spewing filth about his son, about all the things Nero would do to him, how Vergil would take it like a good little-!

His shook in his bonds as his pleasure exploded, crashing into him neverending waves. Dante milked him until he had no more- when their gazes met again, he claimed Vergil’s breath with a devouring kiss. 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Dante whispered after, almost shaking himself. “We’re a long way from done.”


End file.
